The safe operation of much electrical equipment is dependent upon the equipment being grounded.
The reliability of operation of equipment may also be effected where the ground circuit is defective. Thus in a typical computer set-up, power connection of the computer and peripherals is commonly made through a multiple outlet adaptor, and transients generated in one peripheral may adversely affect the operation of other parts of the equipment unless filtered and grounded out.
It is known to include an LED indicator in a circuit between Line and Ground. Where the Ground is defective the LED will not be illuminated. Such circuit normally comprises an LED and a current limiting resistance in series. Where the Ground is defective a significant voltage will be sensed on all grounded portions of the multiple outlet adaptor and the equipment connected to it. Although this is unlikely to be life threatening, it can give an unpleasant shock.
In is an object of the invention to provide an improved ground sensing and indicating circuit.
It is a further object of the invention to provide multiple outlet connectors incorporating the improved ground sensing and indicating circuit.